


Talk Too Much

by recklesssketches



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, im fic mom trying to write seventeen fics at once, please help, thanks discord for this idea, trying to feed all my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesssketches/pseuds/recklesssketches
Summary: The kwamis can take over their bearers temporarily for times when they're in great distress, too exhausted, or need higher power. However, they don't always listen...Oneshot.





	Talk Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks discord chat

Honestly... Neither of them saw their patrol going this way.

 

 

Both bearers had only been told that the Kwami's need to take over temporarily, but neither expected for Tikki, using Ladybug's body, to punch Plagg Noir straight in the nose.  
  
"Ow!!! Tikki, why?!" He whined, rubbing his nose, only replying with a quick swat of his hand, the claws grazing her cheek. "What did I do?!"  
  


"You know what you did." Tikki-bug replied, placing her hands on her hips and scowling. "Really? Can't you just work with your bearer and meet him halfway for once rather than always use his body to go on joyrides?"

"He was the one who tried to outrun destiny." Plagg protested. "Besides, he can't just get the kiss and be over with it! He's been chosen for a reason; Felix unfortunately is so guarded that he can't access half his power."

"Half?!" Tikki gasped. "But he's already pretty strong."

"You'd be surprised what this boy could be capable of. And you're one to talk, Tikki." Plagg laughed, pointing to her. "Your bearer can only use her powers on certain occasions."

"She's learning at a proper pace, unlike yours."

"Really? We're bringing this up again? How many times do I have to tell you, the French Revolution wasn't my fault! It was all Trixx's."  
"You were the one who let your bearer suggest the guillotine!"  
"How was I supposed to know Robespierre was mentally unstable?!"

 

"This is pointless," Tikki groaned, rubbing her temples. "I'm going to tell you what I'm teaching Bridgette next. I suggest you do the same with Felix and bring him up to her level."  
"Yeah, you try getting this kid to trust you emotionally, Tikki. But, okay. Only because I love you too much."Plagg replied.  
"...Wings. I'm going to show Bridgette how to use her wings next."  
"Ooh! You're bringing those back?! I loved those! When did you last use them, 1925?"  
"Plagg, focus."  
"Right, right. Uh... How about I get Felix to use his weapon? How does a shield sound to you?"  
"Fitting, for his personality and the way his suit is designed, as much as it does look like a stripper."  
"Rude. I think it makes him look good. He just needs more muscles and to gain a little wait."  
  
  
  
  
  
A few moments passed, and both Ladybug and Chat Noir blinked. Ladybug thought to herself to move her fingers, and she did. Good, she was in control again. 

And then she felt blaring pain in her cheek where three claw marks laid.  
  
"Chat?! Ow, what the hell? Did you scratch me?!"  
  
Chat, however, was holding his bleeding nose, head tilted to the ground. "Uh, my Lady. I think you broke my nose."  
"Oh my god that's so much worse. Let me help you with that."  
  
"Do you remember what happened about ten minutes ago?" she asked, gingerly touching his nose and trying to not make him wince.

"No, not at all." he shook his head. "Maybe it's better if we don't speak about it."  
"Agreed. Now come on; let's go find you some ice for that."  
"I'm sorry about your face."  
"I'm more sorry for punching you and possibly breaking your nose. Now come on, let's get cleaned up before our kwamis maul each other."


End file.
